Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 6 = 6x + 4$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x - 6) - 4x = (6x + 4) - 4x$ $-6 = 2x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $-6 - 4 = (2x + 4) - 4$ $-10 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-10}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = x$